My prince
by heredia
Summary: Shelke in love with Genesis but afraid that he would reject her so she not show it. But when he saved her from rapists she decide to tell him


Pairing: Shelke/Genesis( pedophilic I know, but I didn` t want to turn him into gay and Shelke is the only female character of this game to whom I have sympathy)

Warnings: death of Cloud and his friends including Denzel and Marlen; consensual sex between grown man and little girl

Autor`s note: inspired by "Angel core" (who doesn`t know it` s hentai about little girl named Salsa who fall in love with grown man named Ralph he had sex with her and rescue her from captivity, in the end she killed main antagonist when he attacked her beloved. - So Genesis is like Ralph and Shelke is like Salsa) and by porno pic where Barret and Cloud rape Shelke I was thinking that it` s terrible and that it would be good if she would be saved and they would be punished. Some detailes of sex scene I`m take from erostory of some lolicon`s resource

Disclaimer: if I would own this game -Genesis/Shelke would be cannon (don` t call me pervert - there are worse things in that fandom: Angeal/Genesis, Genesis/Cloud e. t. c.)

His dick started throbbing into throat of Shelke "Your "juice" go right into my stomach and I` m still feels taste" said Shelke with remains of sperm into her mouth she swallow it and said "It so sweet" "Thank you" said Genesis with excitement in his voice. He was glade that his cum was tasted good for Shelke. But he wasn`t satisfied yet

Shelke lay on the bed, spread her legs and said :"Your penis still hard so please, use this hole for satisfy yourself" "Are you sure?" "Yes, I want it with you. I hate Cloud and Barret and I love you. I` m always wanted that you would take my virginity but I had fear that you would contempt me if you get know. When these cattles wants defiled me, wants take that was only for you it was even more scary you came and saved me and I could saw that you kill them not only because they are enemies but also because you was furious because they tried to do this terrible thing to me. You saved me I was scared that these monsters would take my virginity please, soothing me, take my gratefullnes, enter me, take that was saved for you, make me yours my pussy only for you, make me forget about them"

Genesis was approval of this begs from that eternal kid. He always wanted shoved into her and when he saw how Barret and Cloud try do it instead of him it was driving him mad and give so much strench that he managed to do that can` t did Sephiroth with Jenova - kill Cloud and his friends - and give him boldness for fulfill his wish. He was going to do it even if she did`nt want and was glade when he get knows that she wanted it. He hold himself because it was pleasant for him to hear how she begged about get fucked

"If someone will fuck me it would be only you. My pussy only for you, it was so scary when they want take that was saved for you. You came and kill them. Now it` s time to take me. Soothing me, I`m still trembling from that they try to did. You saved me so take my gratefulness"

Genesis said "With pleasure" he bend and kiss her forehead then he lay upon her and shoved his cock right into untouched vagina of Shelke. He waited until she stop bleeding "Can I continue?" "Yes"

He kiss her lips and began push his dick into slick hole of girl` s twat it was so warm this kiddie twat that he now used for his pleasure. He take saved by him ten yeаr`s old girl who was glade to give him her twat

"It` s only for you" she said "You saved me take my gratefulness, - comfort me, let me forget about them"

"You`ll let me do everything?"

"Yes, all for please you. You can do that you want I` m belong to you they can`l do anything with me because they are your enemies. Do to me that they was going to do. Do to me that they have no right to do"

"I`m lucky that I` m have such cutie like you. I` m hated my fate for my dangerous life and needs to live in underground but now I` m glade that I` m here because I can be with you and protect you"

"And enjoy my twat?"

"That`s too"

"Does it feels good for you?"

"It feels good, it` s squeeze my dick like hug it"

"I`m glade that I can give you pleasure and soothing you"

"There is nothing after which I need to be soothied i`m glade that my fate turned like this or I wouldn't meet you and save you, be here and shoved dick into your pussy how can you thinked that such beautiful girl with her kiddie twat can not please me?"

"You are so kind, master"

"You shouldn`t call me like this"

"But I like it. I want belong to you stroke your dick with my insides. They wanted did to me such bad things they not allowed and you allowed-did this" "Are you sure?" "Of course –I want you get pleasure my mouth and twat it`s not enough"

"I don't want harm you"

"I cannot be harmed by any of your acting I want serve you I can be harmed only because of your enemies. You saved me so take payment from me"

"I`m saved you because I didn't want these bastards did something to you"

"But anyway I want to be gratefull I didn't want they fuck me because they not allowed, they are not allowed for anything, you are allowed for everything. Do that they wanted to do - that they have no right to do. - Every their acting it`s shit, every your acting its righteous every their acting hurt me, every your acting bring me pleasure"

"It means I can do everything"

"Yes, master"

"Everything that I will do will bring you pleasure?"

"Of course, because you are the one who will do it"

This words almost made him cum but he hold himself and really he didn't want do to her things like in eroguro but he knows that she sometimes going crazy because of experiments that was endured on her and that because of she didn't grow her hormones get messed up so he didn't judge her and of course he know that really she wouldn't be glade if he would be cruel to her maybe in beginning but then she get her mind cleared again and would be horrified. He didn't want she would afraid him and he didn't want harm her but he knows that now when her mind blured the only way it`s play into her game and then distracted her. Before he distracted her by talks, tales and cards but now he decided to do it by fuck her brains out cause he and she both wasn't in mood for anything except for sex and even if they did something else they would still have lustfull craving until they not satiate it.

Genesis slammed his dick into her to the balls, impaled her with his dick. She liked feel herself obedient sheep who given into his arms ready for accept his dick in every hole 'It was that I need, - alcohol and fantasies help me not much only Genesis can protect me and heal me. He is awake in me interest for sex because I need only with him I hate Cloud how can he try that… without Genesis I don't need sex only Genesis allowed and Cloud with that nigger( don't you dare to complain that it`s racism this fucker tried rape her while having children of her age so why should she or me be polite about him I choose nigger instead of fucker because Cloud have other friends but only Barret is nigger so I choose this word for it would be understandable who exactly from Cloud`s friends means) i`m don't want even see them. If with their Marlen would done like they trying with me these bitches started yelling how it`s horrible and with me they think it`s right. Only Genesis allowed, he allowed to everything, without him sex disgusting like Cloud with that nigger. Cloud looked well with his rip off head like that nigger with his automat into his ass, bullets of which shooted from his ass through his skull,go out into Denzel, turned his legs and arms into rags. How my beloved google out eyes of Denzel force that little bitch to eat cock of that nigger and then burn this bastard. Marlen with bustersword into her cunt. Tifa and Yuffi with thorned long vibrators that grind their guts literally. Their lustfull cramps because of neurotoxin that was into these thorns of vibrators. Spear of Cid into every of them entered through cunt and go out from mouth - their favorite pleasure now it`s postmortem, they are died like they lived. Their dream fulfilled - their cunts were entered deeper than usually, these bitches even death get pleasant


End file.
